Brand New Day
by AsandCastle103
Summary: Hey all my brand new story base around MRU and the ED. Enjoy. Some swearing
1. Brand New Day

"Morning." Jo said cheerily as she walked through Headquarter doors.

"Morning." Steve said warily.

"Hey, I'm going to go downstairs." Mike said leaving them both alone.

"What's got you into a good mood?" Steve asked as he looked up from the paperwork from yesterday.

"Don't worry your pretty little head." Jo said smirking.

"Hmm fine." Steve said giving up.

Jo just smiled and sat down to start her own paperwork.

**20 mins later**

"Alright this is starting to get on my nerves. Tell me why you are so happy." Steve said after twenty minutes of agonising silence.

"Nope." Jo said never looking up.

Steve growled.

"Don't growl at me." Jo said checking the time.

"Hmmph. Why are you checking the time every five minutes?" he asked.

"Because. I will be back in twenty gotta go pick someone up from the airport." She said before leaving.

"Ok." Steve said looking back at his paperwork.

**15 mins later**

"Hey, where's Jo?" Mike asked as he walked back into HQ.

"Went to pick someone up from the airport." He replied standing up to stretch his legs.

"Who?" he asked.

"Didn't say." He replied.

"Oh." He replied before sitting at his desk.

**5 mins later**

"Hey I'm back." Jo said coming through the doors.

"Who did you pick up?" Mike asked looking up.

"You will see later." Jo smiled sitting down.

"Should we be scared?" Steve asked.

"Very." She replied smirking at Steve's face.

"You do know I hate you don't you?" Steve said looking traumatised.

"You all love me." She said looking down at the magazine she was reading.

"True. We do. We are going to have Adam join us today as I have to write up some financial report due in the morning. Jo will be in charge." Mike said.

"Haha sucker." Jo said laughing at Steve's traumatised face.

"Damn it." He cursed.

"Suck it up princess." Jo said before walking out to the elevator with Steve in tow.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"Downstairs. Nothing to do up here." She said as they got onto the lift.

"Got a point." He said laughing with her.

**Downstairs.**

"Jo, Steve. What are you two doing here?" Gabby asked as they walked off the elevator.

"See ya. You can fend for yourself." Steve said as he walked up to Claire.

"Prick." She said as she walked towards Gabby.

"You think. What's happening upstairs?" she asked as they sat down.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Jo said turning to face her.

"Boredom much. So who was the little girl you picked up?" Gabby asked curiously.

"My little sister." Jo said smiling.

"Cute. How old is she?" she asked.

"Four. I just enrolled her in preschool before I picked her up." She replied smiling as she looked at some patient files.

"Hey. No looky." Claire said snatching them out of her hand.

"Reow." Jo said.

"Don't you have something useful to do upstairs?" Claire asked filing the files.

"Nope. Paperwork all done." She replied looking up at her.

"Hmm." Claire said before storming past Adam.

"What's her problem?" he asked.

"Don't know." Jo said grabbing the files out that she was reading before.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Reading. Doing something useful." She replied sarcastically.

"Ok then." He said before sitting in Jo's chair.

"Get out of me chair Rossi." She said not looking up from the file.

"Sorry." He said as he hopped over into another chair.

"Yeah you wanna be." She replied smirking a little.

"Any call outs?" he asked.

"What do you think Einstein. If there was I wouldn't be down here now would I." Jo said looking over at him.

"Idiot." Gabby snickered.


	2. Continued on from Brand New Day!

**Continued on from Chapter 1**

"Haha." Jo laughed as she looked over at Adam.

"You laugh?" he asked her curiously.

"Everyone laughs dummy." Jo said looking at him weirdly.

"Never heard you laugh before." He replied before walking off to deal with one of his patients.

"Ok I'm back." Steve said joining Gabby and Jo.

"Hmm I would ask what you were up to but I'm pretty sure I don't want to know." Jo said standing up and putting the files away.

"Mike is wondering where we are." Steve said as they headed towards the elevator.

**HQ**

"Where have you two been?" Mike asked as they walked through the door.

"I was downstairs talking to Gabby and helping her look through patient files." Jo said truthfully. "Steve here was off with Claire."

"I….Uh. Yeah that's true." Steve said sitting down.

"Mmhmm. Your off the hook Steve, but if it happens again I will be having a word with you." Mike said as he sat down at his desk.

"Deal. Now when we got of the elevator and I told you to fend for yourself. What did you say?" he asked as they both started on some more paperwork.

"I said you were a prick. And Gabby agreed with me." Jo said looking at him.

"Thanks Jo," he said turning back to his paperwork.

**Later that day.**

"Come on you two, meet Adam down at the garage. Call out." Mike said sending them on their way.

**Two hours later.**

"Well that's was different." Jo said as they all walked through the door.

"What was?" Mike asked as he looked up from his financial report.

"We ran into and old friend of ours." Steve said setting down his medi-pack.

"Who?" he asked as Jo and Adam sat down as well.

"Do you remember Cate?" he asked carefully.

"Yeah. Is she coming back or something?" Mike asked cautiously.

"Yeah actually. Wants to set up a meeting with you about joining the MRU permanently." Steve said as Cate walked through the door.

"Long time no see Vlasek." She said as she sat down in Jo's chair.

"Yeah nice to see you as well. So what did you want to ask me about?" Mike asked as he returned his gaze back to his computer.

"MRU. I wanna join." She said.

"Yeah okay. But first you have to go through some training with our one and only Jo Matheson." Mike said looking over towards his best paramedic.

"Who?" Cate asked following his gaze.

"This is Jo and Adam. Adam is our backup doctor." Mike said pointing to him.

"He's cute." Cate said smiling at him.

"Don't think about mate." Jo growled under her breath.

"And that's Jo. Wherever she went." Mike said looking around.

"She went outside." Adam said going after her.

**Outside**

"Hey, are you okay?" Adam asked sitting next to Jo.

"I don't like her." Jo said looking up at him.

"Yeah, I don't like her either. Do you want to know who I really like?" he said looking down at her.

"Who?" she asked curiously.

"You. Always you." He replied honestly.

"Serious?" she asked.

"Serious. Want me to prove it?" Adam asked.

She nodded.

"Okay then." He said before leaning down and kissing her.

**Inside.**

"Jo you have a phone call?" Steve called interrupting the moment between the two.

"Who is it?" she asked coming through the door with Adam right behind her.

"Someone from Glebe Public School." He replied as he handed her the phone.

"Hello? Yeah I'm on my way right now. Thank you." Jo said before hanging up and running into the change rooms to grab her car keys, wallet and phone out of her locker.

"I'll be back soon guys. Gotta go pick up my little sister from school." She said before running out of the door. Adam hot on her heels.


End file.
